Moonlit Ocean's Son
by dragonsong2795
Summary: What if instead of growing up with Sally Jackson, a Tragedy befalls Perseus and his mother passes on. Found by Artemis watch as he rises up as the first and last Son of the Moon.
1. Prologue

_A/N at the End._

**Prologue: The Adoption**

* * *

_"A Single Hero can change all of creation, But so can a single action"_

* * *

_Artemis P.O.V_

_Location Unknown, 10 years before the Theft of the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Shadows_

I watch as my Hunters stalk the Hellhound we have been following for several hours, it seems to be hunting something. Before I can consider the next move a woman's scream rings out, without orders the Hunters attack the Hellhound dispatching it quickly before heading for the source of the scream. We arrive to see a woman with long brown hair huddled over a small bundle. My heart aches, not only for the injured woman, but for the fact she is protecting her child, something I may never experience. The Hunters and I quickly slay the Hellhounds with our arrows, I rush to the woman's side. Her abdomen is torn quite badly, she won't survive. She looks at my eyes "Lady… Artemis" She is aware of the gods, is she a Demigod? or the mother of one? "Please… I beg of y-" She hacks up blood "Please look after my son… he's all that I have left" She hands me the child, I look down at his face and know, My uncle broke the oath. "Tell Poseidon, I'm Sorry"

"What's his name?" I ask quickly.

"Perseus" The Destroyer fitting for a child of Poseidon. The woman's eyes begin to fade and she whispers out to me "Tell him… I'm sorry… My n-name is Sally, Sally J-Jack… son…" Her voice fades and she passes on.

"Prepare a burial shroud for a lover of Poseidon, she's passed on, May she rest in Elysium" My Hunters spring to the task. I stand to the side holding young Perseus, he appears to be somewhere around two, his eyes like the sea enchant me. Normally, I'd take him to Camp Half-Blood, but… My desires war within me, I am a Hunter and my Hunt is all female, but… as goddess of Childbirth, I wish to be a mother and here is a chance. Can I do it? Should I do it? No, No doubts, I'll do it, I'll Adopt Perseus. As long as I teach him about his true mother and her sacrifice, it must be remembered. I shift form from a twelve year-old to what I'd look like as a mortal in their mid-twenties. My lieutenant Zoë Nightshade some up to me.

"My Lady why hast thou changed into an adult?" I really should teach her modern English at one point.

"Because, I've chosen to adopt this child" She gapes at me as do several of the nearby Hunters.

"B-b-but it is a boy Milady" Zoë stutters out.

I raise an eyebrow "And?"

"Thy knows what men are like" Zoë replies and several Hunters nod.

"Then what better way to ensure a good man in this world then to raise him?" Suddenly all the Hunters get a calculating gaze and they realize the possibilities of this.

"A man who is not Arrogant, Proud, Boastful or lecherous?" Zoë Muses out loud while the Hunters continue with their task "It wouldst take a great deal of work Milady many years of it are thou sure this is a good idea?"

"To be entirely honest I not sure it's a good idea, but. As you know I am the Goddess of both Maidens and Childbirth, One of the things I've wanted more than anything else is to be a mother, but there are no men I'd consider worthy of being my lover and there is my oath. Adopting Perseus will allow me that opportunity" I finally admit.

"But what of his father? Will he not protest" Zoë cries.

Before I can answer a voice comments "No" I turn to see my Uncle Poseidon standing there, his face shows sorrow and he has golden tears streaking down it, in his arms is a Sea Green Shroud wrapped around the body of Sally Jackson. Before I can react he sighs "I wish I could of saved my poor Sally, I offered her a Palace under the sea, but she declined it. She wanted to stand on her own, she would of made a Great Hunter" I nod "But to answer your lieutenant's question, I will not protest about you adopting my son, it will keep him safe from Zeus' eyes for many years at least. I must go now, but first" He reaches over and puts a glowing hand to Perseus' forehead "I give him my blessing, Look after him well Niece" He sighs "Now I must go and bury Sally, I think I'll tell Amphitrite about this as well" Poseidon then disappears into a sea breeze.

I look at Zoë "Is that answer enough?" She nods. I smile.

"Very well, I'll begin the ceremony then" I walk back to the camp with Zoë following. In front of the central campfire I begin the ancient chants. Finally I make a small cut on my palm and in the centre of Perseus' chest, surprisingly he doesn't cry, as if he knows what I am doing. I place four drops of my Ichor into his chest and finish the ceremony with "By ancient laws I name you my son with the approval of both your father and mother, I, Phoebe Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Goddess of the Hunt, The Moon, The Wild, Maidens and Childbirth name you. Perseus Artemis, Child of the Moon and the Hunt" A blinding flash of silver erupts from him, after it fades I look down and see his eyes have now become silvery-yellow like my own, but with a hint of Sea-Green visible at a certain angle. I smile at him and Perseus smiles back, his wound healing. He yawns and nods off against my chest. I notice his hair now has Auburn streaks in it. I feel a connection inside of me, I am no longer childless, I am no longer alone, I have someone to love without fear.

I am Complete.

* * *

_While I still have several other stories I'm working on this idea just came to me, Now it won't be a romantic PercyXArtemis pairing, he is also unlikely to romance a Hunter. But a Camper is more likely. Thalia is a possibility, Annabeth as well but that's over done._

_Guess I'll just have to figure it out. Maybe a PercyXAthena, that would be hilarious to write._

_Not much of an A/N I'm Afraid. Any people who wish to offer suggestions on either the pairing or what Percy's main weapon should be for this story are welcome (Note, he can shoot a bow equal to or better than an Apollo Camper)_

_dragonsong2795_


	2. The Early Years Part 1

_Again A/N at the End_

**Chapter 1: The Early Years (Plus Apollo's Discovery of Percy)**

* * *

_"Everything starts small, then it grows bigger"_

* * *

_The next Day_ _Hunter's Camp_

Perseus yawns and wakes slowly still held in Artemis' arms, the new son of Artemis smiles up at his mother and she smiles back. While he was sleeping Artemis changed his cloths into something resembling her Hunter's outfit, but with the more girly aspects less prominent. Percy then goes to have breakfast with the Hunters, He walks into the mess hall to see around twenty girls between the ages of 10 and 16 sitting at a table.

Now a well known maxim of the world must be answered here, That maxim is that all Females no matter what age or situation love cute things, especially children. Even though these girls hate men and try to act as un-girly as possible they still are at their base girls, and as such are still prey to the maxim mentioned earlier (Even Goddesses are pray to this), a two year old toddler just able to walk with black hair and auburn streaks and silver eyes and in a mini-Hunter outfit, their anti-male, Anti-Girly instincts didn't stand a chance and neither did poor Percy, within seconds he is glomped (Glomp, Noun the act of a woman or girl flinging herself on either a romantic interest or a cute child or animal) by nearly two dozen immortal teenage girls. While slightly overwhelmed at all the attention Percy quickly becomes used to the girls crowding around him. Artemis covers a smile at the sight of her Hunters overwhelming her son and after a few minutes she claps her hands making all the girls turn to face her "While I am happy girls that you are welcoming my new adopted son so well, I think it's time you let him have some breakfast" The girls facial expressions range from Amusement to awe to terror to disbelief. Zoë watching all this cracks up laughing and gets the death glare from the other girls who weren't present for the adoption. Phoebe, Zoë's close friend punches her in the shoulder and Zoë just laughs harder. Eventually the other girls get the joke and start laughing as well, Artemis only just holds in her giggles, just.

Artemis quickly sits down at a table and pulls Percy up into her lap, she starts feeding him some venison from some deer the girls caught earlier that morning and he starts eating it happily. Sally had already thankfully taught him how to eat, how to walk and even already had him potty-trained the only thing he had trouble with was talking. He could talk but it was childish, Artemis didn't care about that yet, it could be taught out of him easily as he grew older. During breakfast Artemis takes the time to explain her Hunters to Percy, he might be young but Percy quickly picks up on some basics, especially on the part that Hunters shouldn't flirt or be flirted with. After breakfast Percy looks up at Artemis "Mummy, wha' we do no'" Artemis smiles

"Now little one we start training you up, so the big bad monster run away from you" Percy smiles

"Yay, mak' big ba' mo'sters run 'way" The girls and Artemis start laughing and nodding.

They decide to take Percy to the Archery range, Artemis starts teaching him the dangers of Archery. "Now Percy I want you to remember, never enter a range while someone is shooting, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Okay mummy"

Artemis smiles at his earnest expression, she'd only been his mother for less than a day but he was already listening to her like she'd been the one to give birth to him, she prayed even harder for the soul of Sally Jackson, she must have been a great mother to this child. Artemis then creates a miniature Hunter's Bow, quiver and twenty Arrows for Percy, she then has him start shooting. Percy faces the target, it is only ten meters away but for a kid that's huge. He falls naturally into a stance, Artemis' and the Hunters' mouths drop open as Percy naturally falls into an almost perfect shooting stance.

Percy takes aim, He slowly breathes out, everything slows down. He becomes aware of the Hunters and his mother's surprised gasps, the leafs falling from the tree, the small wind blowing across the range, he feels the target, lines up, and releases.

The arrow flies through the air, and it strikes. Just an inch below the bulls-eye. Percy breaths in, everything returns to normal. Percy sees his shot and shouts "Mummy, I 'id it, I ''it it, I 'it it" Artemis remembers how to think and breath.

"Yes, you did Percy" and then on some instinct she pulls Percy into her arms and hugs him. The Hunters watch in amazement, before they start cheering, they may hate men, but they are quickly growing to love Percy with a vengeance. Artemis puts Percy down and tells him, "Come on then Percy why don't you shoot again".

Percy falls back into the nearly perfect stance. He takes aim again, Percy slowly breathes out, everything slows down. He once again becomes aware of the leafs falling from the tree, the small wind blowing across the range, the small ripple, _wait small ripple_. Having never seen a God flash in before Percy does the only natural thing, he quickly shifts his aim and fires, right into Apollo's manhood as he teleports in. Artemis breaks down laughing and the Hunters join her, Apollo looks up in pain and says in falsetto "Sis, if you didn't want me to visit you only had to say so" Apollo squeaks at the end when he pulls out the Arrow.

Artemis stops laughing "I have said so… many times. It looks like an arrow to your manhood might be more effective."

Apollo groans, Percy takes note of the eighteen year old looking God, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Percy notes that even in pain the God is trying to smile and flirt with some of the Hunters, so Percy's recently created instincts make him follow through with an idea, he pulls back his bow and shoots Apollo in the left shoulder and shouts "Y'ur not s'pposed to f'irt with H'nters, s'range man" Artemis and the Hunter let out big smiles at Percy's reaction to Apollo's flirting. Artemis quietly thinks _'He'll definitely be a good man when he grows up, he already dislikes Apollo, I wonder if that's from my adopting him'_.

Apollo upon seeing and hearing Percy quickly uses his power to heal himself, stands up and turns to Artemis "So whose this then sis?"

Artemis frowns "He is my new Son Perseus, and don't call me sis"

Apollo's eyebrows almost fly off his face and his mouth drops open and he starts stuttering "A s-son, b-but h-how?"

Artemis sighs "I found him with his mother who was dying from Hellhounds attacking her, his mother asked me to look after him as a last request so I adopted him"

Apollo regains his composure "Oooh, so that's how. I was wondering how you could have a kid without breaking your oath, I guess this makes sense, So his name is Perseus, huh"

Artemis nods "Perseus Artemis my son yes" Percy not knowing what's happening heads over to the Hunters who quickly start to comfort him.

Apollo and Artemis smile at this "And I see he already has befriended your Hunters I see" Apollo comments to Artemis.

Artemis nods "Yes, and now my darling _brother_" Apollo gulps at the tone of her voice. Artemis grins

"Y-yes s-sister"

Artemis grin turns feral "You _will_ forget to mention Perseus' existence to father until I tell him tomorrow at the solstice _right?_ _Brother_" Apollo starts nodding so fast his head looks like it will fall off.

"o-o-of c-c-course s-sister o-of c-course" Apollo then quickly flashes out.

Artemis smiles at the memory of her brother's terrified face. she then turns to the Hunters who had started helping Percy improve his archer's stance until it was perfect. Percy's Accuracy was quickly found to have a limit, up to fifty meters he had near perfect accuracy, beyond that however he would require training and experience to get better at long-range accuracy.

The rest of the day was spent either relaxing or doing some simple exercises with Percy, he started learning the basic stances of Dual-wielded Hunting Knife fighting. Artemis notices that Percy accidentally does some sword stances every so often and starts planning on acquiring a sword for Percy.

She walks into her tent as the Hunters are preparing for Dinner and Percy is playing with the Camp wolves. She creates a small bed for Percy to sleep on, since he can't spend every night sleeping in her arms. She notices something out the corner of her eye, she walks over to find a pen sitting there, on it is a note from Poseidon _'This is Anaklusmos, I… Acquired it from Herakles using some… Forceful intimidation, I believe your lieutenant will know what to do with it. If Percy is anything like I think he is, he'll be a natural at sword-fighting - Poseidon'_ Artemis quickly reads between the lines and realizes that Poseidon may have injure Herakles to get this, she starts laughing to herself.

"My Lady" Artemis turns to see Zoë standing there looking at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I just found out that a most horrific male got what was coming to him" Zoë grins

"Does Thou know who it was Milady?" Zoë asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, you are acquainted with him, here I think you know what to do with this" Zoë Artemis hands the pen to Zoë.

"My Lady?" Zoë asks with confusion in her eyes.

"Pull the cap off" Artemis instructs, Zoë pulls the cap off and her eyes widen as the Three-foot long Celestial Bronze sword appears.

"M-my L-lady this is, this is, My sword. The one Herakles… Wait. Was Herakles the one whose misfortune thy were laughing at earlier?" Artemis nods

"Yes it was his misfortune I was laughing at. My Uncle decided to teach him the difference between an Olympian and a Minor God. Needless to say that he wasn't too enamored with the manner of teaching" Zoë burst out laughing, Artemis holds up her right hand and Zoë stops "Now I have a request for you Zoë" Zoë nods "Would you teach Perseus how to use Anaklusmos?"

Zoë bursts into a grin "With pleasure my lady, at least this time I will know the true nature of the one I give it to"

Artemis smiles and they head off to dinner.

_The Next Day, Olympus, Throne Room._

Artemis didn't like leaving her son so soon after adopting him, but she was required to be here for the solstice. As she is walking up to the Throne Room Apollo walks up to her and says in a uncharacteristically serious voice "Sis, I just want you to know whatever happens with Percy, I got your back, from her to Tartarus and back" Artemis gives a rare smile to her brother and decides to be a bit mischievous

"Why thank you, _little brother_" Apollo pouts then grins.

"I guess I deserved that for all the time I called you little sis. Guess I need a new nickname, how about Moon Mom?" Artemis just laughs, she didn't mind that nickname at all.

Artemis and Apollo walk into the Throne Room together, Now some observers may wonder why if they fight so often no one was surprised to see them walk in together, despite their arguments they do love each other and therefore aren't always at each other's throats, just 99 Percent of the time.

The meeting quickly devolves into its usual squabbles, right at the end Zeus stands up and says "Are There any announcements that must be made?"

Artemis takes a deep breath and stands up. Everyone turns to her. Zeus looks surprised "Artemis do you have something to say"

Artemis nods "Yes father, Two days ago I found the dying mother of a Demigod in a clearing, she'd been attacked by Hellhounds. She died soon after, I'm telling you this because I've chosen to accepter her last request"

Zeus frowns "Which was?"

Artemis sighs, she knew all Hades was about to break loose "To adopt and look after her son" The Throne Room was silent

Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

_Well, that was fun. It was interesting writing this chapter, yes I know the training started a bit early, but I think it matches what Artemis would do._

_Okay, now have two concurrent polls to run, one will be done by reviews. E.G You my loyal readers, will choose one of the options in a review. the second is on my profile._

_The First Poll: Now Percy has three confirmed weapons, Riptide, an Enchanted Hunter's Bow (What do you think of 'Silent Crescent' as a name) A Pair of Hunter's knives. BUT I want him to have a Fourth (And maybe a fifth or a sixth so he can do a scene where he's going through security taking off half a dozen weapons from his belt and jacket)_

_So here are the choices, remember this is the Review Poll._

_Spear (Like Thalia's)_

_Trident (Won't be for a while if chosen)_

_Magic Staff (Fireballs, Ice Shards etc.) (You don't see a lot of these in PJO fanfiction)_

_Katana (I'd Make a Bleach reference for this), _

_Wakizashi (Ninja/Assassin Sword) _

_Broadsword _

_Scythe (Crescent moon shaped Grim Reaper Style Scythe, Current Working name (Crimson Crescent)_

_Maybe a Shinobi weapons set with Shuriken and smoke bombs_

_The Second Poll which is on my profile is for the pairing._

_The Choices are:_

_Athena_

_Zoë_

_Thalia_

_Clarisse_

_Bianca_

_Silena_

_Katie_

_Hunter OC_

_Demigod OC_

_and Mortal OC_

_If enough reviews request it, it may also be a small harem of two to three women. and for the First and Last Time Annabeth will __**NOT**__ be available for pairings at all. Any request for her to paired up with someone will be ignored, This is your only warning!_

_Enough of all that, Two more things. I've got a virtual cookie to whoever can spot the reference to a brilliant fanfiction hidden in this story. Those who spot it will get their names mentioned._

_The Second thing, are there any fans of XedAlpha's Broken Bow reading this, if so what would you think of a story with a same idea of an immaculately conceived and born child of Artemis, but with Annabeth as a second mother and Percy as the father, Pretty sure it's going to be a humor fic._

_One Last Thing. I'd like to give an Honorable Mention to Jose19 for their help in giving me ideas for this story, anyone else who has ideas (Other than pairings) for this story please PM me and I'll add your name to the Honorable mentions board that'll appear at the end of every chapter. And Again a Big Thank you to Jose19 for being the first to Review 'Moonlit Ocean's Son'_

_dragonsong2795 OUT _

_P.S I cringed writing the Archery scene with Apollo_


End file.
